


Deathbed Apology

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: A dying Vader apologizes to the memory of a child he raised.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Deathbed Apology

Vader– no, he was Anakin again, wasn't he– forced air into his lungs. His respirator hisses in protest. The child lays him down against the ramp. His hair was longer than Anakin remembered last.

"My son," Anakin gasps, and the boy startles, Help me take this mask off..." The boy bites his lip.

"But– you'll die..." he says, his voice cracking; there is pain in his eyes.

"Nothing can stop that now..." Anakin gasps, "Just once, let me see you with my own eyes..." Anakin hated what he did to the child, but no amount of regret could change the past. Slowly, the boy pulled the helmet from Anakin's head. Blinking in the sudden brightness without the polarization of the helmet's lenses, Anakin drunk in the sight of his child, tear-stained face and all.  Weren't his eyes supposed to be gold?

"I'm sorry, my son," Anakin says softly, "Leave me..."

"I can't leave you; I have to save you," the boy says.

"You already have, Galen... Go..." Anakin says, his strength failing.

* * *

Luke sits back on his heels, tears in his eyes and pain in his heart.

"Father..." 

But Anakin was dead. 

Anakin was dead and Luke was alone and–

_Who is Galen?_

– he has to leave...


End file.
